PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue
Avalanche Rescue is the fourth PSA mission. In this mission, an avalanche occurs, leaving four penguins stranded. The player has to save them. Walkthrough #Talk to G and ask him to open the Gadget Room. Get the Life Preserver Shooter, then go to the Lighthouse and take the rope in the boat. #Go to the Ski Lodge – take the fishing rod that's next to the Ice Fishing door and combine all three items. #Go to the Ski Village – talk to the penguin. Then, go into the Sport Shop and get the belt from the penguin mannequin in the corner. #Go to the Ski Village – talk to the crying penguin. Click on the Ski Lift and put the brown belt on it. Pick up the white fur. #Go to the Beacon and take the telescope using the Spy Phone's wrench. Go to Gary's Room then place it on the telescope stand. Work out the path to rescue the penguins. #Waddle up to the Mountain, then go down the sled race – use the path you figured out from the telescope to get to the penguins. #Pick up the first penguin, then the second one. Drop one of them on the platform, then pick up another penguin – then put them all on the platform. They will push the rock so it is easier to get the 4th penguin. Pick up all the three penguins then rescue the 4th. #Talk to G, and give him the fur. Congratulations! You completed Mission 4, claim your medal and reward! Trivia *The Card-Jitsu cards WHITE PUFFLE and White Puffle both feature a White Puffle on the 5th maze room. *This was the first mission where you could access the Gadget Room. It was also the first appearance of the Thingamajig. *Finishing this mission used to also give a letter from the Director, that would self-destruct after closing. The letter was removed when the missions were re-added in 2015. *Helping the crying penguin would award players the Handy Penguin Award, as an additional step. Gallery Sneak Peeks lighthouse_sketch1.jpg|A sketch from the blog, of the Lighthouse. Rooms Mission 4 Beach.png|Beach Mission 4 Beacon.png|Beacon Mission 4 Gadget Room.png|Gadget Room Mission 4 Gary's Room.png|Gary's Room Mission 4 HQ.png|HQ Mission 4 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Mission 4 Mountain.png|Mountain Mission 4 maze A.png|Mountain maze 1 Mission 4 maze B.png|Mountain maze 2 Mission 4 maze C.png|Mountain maze 3 Mission 4 maze D.png|Mountain maze 4 Mission 4 maze E.png|Mountain maze 5 Mission 4 maze cliff.png|Mountain maze cliff Mission 4 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Mission 4 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 4 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Other Stampbook Polaroid Missions 3.png|An agent pulling a penguin up to safety as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Brownbeltpsa.PNG|Penguin mannequin PantsDown.png|Penguin mannequin's pants down See also *PSA Secret Missions Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue Rooms *Beach *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *HQ *Lighthouse *Mountain *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Sport Shop *Maze 1 *Maze 2 *Maze 3 *Maze 4 *Maze 5 *Cliff Minigame *Avalanche Rescue minigame Misc *Fall Animation *Ski Lift *Telescope